Love
by lala
Summary: hey! this is the first fic i'm posting so be nice! hehe...it's J/L love/hate...enjoy!
1. A New Year

A/N: Here's another lovely story! I have to tell you, I *love* L/J love/hate stories! I'm pretty much addicted. So this is what this story has to do with. There's a character in this story, Luna, who is made after my twin sissie Princess Luna (her pen name on fanfiction). She'll get a couple of the jokes in this story! I'll probably end up explaining them at the end of the chapters! hehe..embarass her a bit...lol! well enjoy the story!  
  
*muah!*  
  
PS: if you have a l/j love/hate fic, add it onto the review! I *l*u*v* reading those! hehe...on with the story  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. This was her 6th year at Hogwarts. All the guys thought she was gorgeous with her curly red hair and strikingly emerald eyes. Lily walked along the corridor and opened the door to her regular compartment. There sitting jabbering away were her two best friends Luna (hehe!) and Krissy. Luna had medium length brown, layered hair with darkbrown eyes. Krissy had the classic blue eyes and short blonde hair.  
  
"LILY!!!!" squeeled Luna as she saw Lily. She rushed up and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Luna." said Lily trying not to laugh at her friend.  
  
"Hey Lil'! I missed ya!" said Krissy as she and Lily hugged.  
  
"I know. I missed you guys so much! I can't believe I lasted 3 MONTHS without you two!" replied Lily as she sat down.  
  
"and James." Said Luna smiling at Lily and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I know Lil', you know you love him!" said Krissy playing along.  
  
"Don't get me started on this again." Said Lily.  
  
"Ok..ok.we'll stop." Said Krissy covering Luna's mouth before she could say anything. "Right, Luna?" continued Krissy looking at a helpless Luna. Luna nodded and Krissy let go of her mouth.  
  
The three girls chatted as the train started towards Hogsmeade. As Lily was telling her best friends about her vacation to the beach, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin burst through the door. All 3 girls jumped up in surprised.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"ME??" Sirius mockingly gasped. Lily just had to laugh. She got up and made room as Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her and James sat across from her in middle of Krissy and Luna.  
  
"Siri, you know who I was talking about." continued Lily as she glared at James. Remus smiled.  
  
"Oh come on Lil', you know you want him." he joked.  
  
"REMUS! Stop with it already! We hate each other with a passion, haven't you figured that out in 6 years?" said James returning the glare towards Lily.  
  
"Oh freekin shutup! You two are really getting annoying." yelled Luna. Everyone stared at her bewildered. No one had expected her to yell out.  
  
"Ok whatever you say." said James playfully nudging Luna with his elbow, and winked at her.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Sirius you better watch out. Looks like James is puttin the moves on your girl." laughed Krissy. It was a known fact that Sirius and Luna were crazy about each other, but never went out. Luna blushed a bright crimson and turned away from Sirius' sly smile. The train started and the 6 friends (well most of them) chatted away.  
  
"JAMES! YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Lily as James turned her hair bright pink.  
  
"What did I do?" asked James trying to look innocent and hiding his wand behind his back. Everyone except Lily burst out laughing. James and Lily were always playing pranks on each other. It was hard not to laugh at them. By the time the train had come to it's final stop, Hogsmeade, Lily and James were wearing polka-dotted robes and both of them had pink hair. (Explanation of the matching outfits? Reverse Spell! ^_~)  
  
The 6 excited students made their way to the horse-less carriages. Lily was busy talking to Krissy when James stuck out his foot and made her trip.  
  
"JAMES!" yelled Lily. It seemed like all the students turned to look at her.  
  
"What did I do?" said James innocently before sprinting towards the first carriage he saw.  
  
"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Lily once again.  
  
"Lil' need help?" asked Remus  
  
"No that's ok, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." By the time Lily had gotten up and made her way to where the carriages were, there was only one left so she quickly got in. As she got in, there to her horror was James making out with another 6th year Kate Summers. Lily sat there across from the two, gawking wide-eyed at them at them.  
  
"Ahem." Said Lily. Kate looked up.  
  
"LILY!" said a startled Kate, "Umm..Hi?" continued Kate blushing tremendously and scooting as far away as she could from James. Speaking of James, he was glaring straight at Lily.  
  
"Lily," said James through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing here?" Lily flashed James an innocent smile.  
  
"Aaawwww, did Jamesie-poo wanna keep shoving his tongue down her throat?" said Lily still smiling. Kate just blushed even a darker shade of crimson and gained a sudden interest in her shoes.  
  
"Lily, you're a bitch you know that?" asked James scooting closer to Kate and putting an arm around her. Kate smiled weakly at James and looked back to her shoes.  
  
"James you're an asshole, you know that?" mocked Lily  
  
"Just shut the hell up.anyway, what're u doing in MY carriage?" asked James now glaring at Lily.  
  
"Not that it matters to you, but I got held up by a certain jerk who had tripped me." Said Lily pulling her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
'Damn.why does she have to be so cute?" thought James as he looked at Lily. "WAIT A SEC POTTER! What the hell are you thinking? This is LILY! She's a bitch, not cute!" All of a sudden, the carriage came to a halt and James nearly yanked Kate out of the carriage. Lily followed and as James stamped up to the castle, Kate waved bye to Lily.  
  
"SEEYA AT THE FEAST LIL!" she yelled trying to keep up with James.  
  
  
  
JOKE TIME: You may have noticed that Luna yelled out in the train "OH FREEKIN SHUTUP!" well that's just something my sis sais constantly so..don't forget to review! 


	2. Close...Very Close

Chapter 2:  
  
Lily walked into the great hall. She made her way past the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Hey Lil', where have you been?" asked Remus, looking over at Lily.  
  
"Long story short, laughing my head off at Potter." Said Lily pointing towards James, who was sitting across from Remus.  
  
"Why??" asked Krissy, looking up from her soup.  
  
"Yeah, Why?" asked Sirius with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"God Siri, Why do you talk with your mouth full of food! It's sooooo disqusting!" said Luna.  
  
"Sorry don't wanna stop the flirting," said Lily smiling (at this Luna shot Lily a death stare), "but I was laughing my head off at Potter because he's an asshole and needs to get a bloody life!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Evans. Because, as they say, what goes around comes around." Replied James as he got up and exited.  
  
"Lils, what did you do this time?" asked Remus.  
  
"Me?? Remus I'm surprised! Why would I do anything?" said Lily smiling and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Whatever you say. But be careful, James seemed pissed."  
  
  
  
Lily was roaming the grounds of Hogwarts the next day. Since it was Sunday, she didn't have classes. It was so nice out she could hardly help herself and came out for a walk. Lily made her way down to the lake and sat on a rock. It was so peaceful out her. This was the one place she could be alone.  
  
'6th year.' She thought, 'I can hardly believe it. Next year I'll be leaving Hogwarts. It's so sad, and then there's all those things I never got to do the past 5 years. Never telling Josh I loved him.then he dumped me for that slut! But oh well. That was last year. Its not like there won't be other boyfriends..'  
  
All of a sudden Lily found herself in the freezing cold water. When she came to the surface, Lily saw James rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"You should've seen your face!" he choked in between laughs.  
  
"James Potter! You gerk!" yelled Lily as she crawled up onto the rock. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Evans, you sounds like my mother." Said James lazily as he leaned against a tree.  
  
"Shutup!" replied Lily as she got up and made her way towards James.  
  
"Oh God Evans. Now you sound 6." Said James. (now Lily was standing in front of him)  
  
"Oh God Potter, you need to get a life!" said Lily, "No one else goes around pushing girls into lakes! Only you!" continued Lily, her temper rising.  
  
"Correction, Snape pushed you into the lake last year." Said James with a smile.  
  
"UUUHHHHH!" yelled Lily out in frustration.  
  
"Evans, seriously. Stop acting 6!" said James, obviously enjoying making Lily mad.  
  
That was the last straw. Lily raised her hand to slap James, but James, with his great Quidditch skills, grabbed Lily's hand right before it hit him. He twisted it around so he was holding both of her hands behind her back.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that." Whispered James into her ear. They were standing very close and Lily could feel James breathing on the back of her neck.  
  
A/N: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o what'll happen????? Next chap will be up when it's written! lol! 


	3. What did you call me?

Dedication: TO: Kirti! I 3 ya!!!!! I know you wanted another chapter and here youg go!  
  
A/N: Hehe…chapter 3!!! Thanx for all the nice reviews! That little thing with lilay….i'm sooo sorry 'bout that. But we got it straightened out right? Hehe….so people if u get a review that's kinda nasty from "lala" it's prob not be me. Someone posted a nasty review on her story and it wasn't me. I would never flame. I think they're sooo mean! Hehe…but that's me! On with the story!  
  
  
  
Lily could feel James breathing on the back of her neck….  
  
"You really, really shouldn't do that Evans." Cont James in a husky whisper.  
  
"James…" whispered Lily. Wait a sec…why had she just called him James?  
  
"James is it now?" asked James with an amused sound to his whisper.  
  
"I mean Potter, let go of me!" said Lily still in a barely audible tone.  
  
"You know, I like it just fine like this," said James drawing Lily even closer, "but then again, what would people say if they saw you and me like this?"  
  
Lily's face paled with utter fright. What if someone did see them? "Jam…I mean Potter let go of me now! Or I'll…I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? Evans, you know you can't resist me." Said James, obviously enjoying every moment of this.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go for ignorant assholes like you." At that moment, James lost it. No one called him names and got away with it. He pushed Lily up against a tree and held her hands above her head.  
  
"What did you say?" said James, his eyes burning with rage. Lily had never seen him like this. Of course, he got mad every once in a while but this was totally different.  
  
"James…let go of me, you're scaring me." Whispered Lily, her voice full of fright.  
  
"We're back to James are we? I thought I was an ignorant asshole." Said James, his voice in a deadly whisper. Lily tried to move her arms out of James' grasp, but he just tightened his grip.  
  
"Come on, you know I didn't mean it. James you're really scaring me now. Please let go of me." Said Lily, trying not to sound scared. James, as if suddenly realizing what he was doing, let go of Lily.  
  
"Look…Evans..errr…Lily, Sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just that when…" but he stopped as Lily slid down the tree and sat with her knees to her chest crying quietly. James knelt down beside her.  
  
"Come on Lily, please don't cry." Said James soothingly.  
  
"Just go away James." Said Lily burying her head into her hands.  
  
"I didn't mean it…I guess I just got carried away. You didn't think I would hurt you…like that, did you? I would never do that, you know that." Said James. But now it was Lily's turn to go psycho…(A/N: I 3 that word!!!!!!!)  
  
"What the hell, James? What am I supposed to think," Lily shouted, all sadness gone, " ever since we met you've played pranks on me and made my life horrible! And then you attack me. I have never been that scared in my life! Your just so…just so uhhhhhhh!" James was dumbfounded. Well I guess what they say is true. Redheads have a temper.  
  
"You know what, why am I even talking to you? You think that just because your cute and your charming and girls fall at your feet and I'm a short, fat, and ugly that you can do whatever you want to me!" continued Lily, obviously not thinking, but James cut her off.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" said James kindly, "who said your short, fat, and ugly? If we had actually gotten along once in awhile, you would be at the top of my "list" of girls to date."  
  
"Really?" questioned Lily, suddenly looking like a five year old girl (A/N What am I writing?)  
  
"Of course" said James leaning against the tree.  
  
"Now when did an ignorant asshole like you turn into such a sweetie?" asked Lily, laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm also cute and charming according to a little redhead." Joked James. Lily turned a bright shade of red and ran towards the castle.  
  
"Told ya she couldn't resist me" muttered James before running back to the castle.  
  
  
  
A/N: hi every1! Sorry this chapter took so long! I had started it ages ago, but I got lazy lol! I hope you enjoyed it. I had a bit of writers block…obvious ain't it? This chapter jumps around so much! But I hope u enjoyed it! Don't forget to R/R!! 


	4. Remus????

A/N Hi everyone!!!! Wow…I'm really proud of myself…I'm actually writing the next chapter! I usually get lazy and put it off…hey what can I say? Spring break is almost over *sigh*….  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Lily had sprinted towards the castle. What the hell did was that? Me and James actually getting along? And I actually let it slip that I thought he was cute and charming! What the hell am I going to do now? Wait a sec…I just called him James…when did we start on a first name basis? Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She whipped around, only to find James behind her.  
  
"OMG! You scared me James." Whispered Lily quietly. Why am I whispering? It seems that James thought the same thing…  
  
"Why are we whispering?" asked James, also whispering, his voice filled with laughter. Lily playfully pushed him.  
  
"Because you, James Potter, are a complete ass." Said Lily giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"But I thought I was cute and charming!" replied James with mock sadness.  
  
"And I thought you were an ignorant asshole…" muttered Lily to herself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing at all. I just said that I thought I was short, fat, and ugly until a few minutes ago." Said Lily looking up at James. It was then she realized that she was up against a wall and he seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"I still don't get where you got that idea from. All the guys at Hogwarts are practically gaga over you. You could definitely get any guy you wanted." Replied James. Why are me and Ev….errr Lily actually getting along? And why does she look so damn hot? I can't actually like her…  
  
Lily was thinking pretty much along the same lines. He said any guy…could I get him? LILY EVANS! We are talking about James Potter, of all guys. He's a complete jerk and a complete womanizer. He only wants some… but then, out of nowhere another side of Lily kicked in, but think about…Me and James…Lily and James…it has a nice ring to it…  
  
"I could get any guy I wanted?" asked Lily, looking into James' eyes.  
  
"Any." Whispered James. He was inches away from Lily now.  
  
"Even…" replied Lily, in a hushed voice (A/N a whisper people! A whisper! Hehe…)  
  
"Even…" said James.  
  
"Even, Remus?" asked Lily cracking up. James jumped back in surprise.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know…short chapter. But I thought that was a good spot to end. I was thinking today and Remus and Lily would make such a cute chapter…but then again Lily and Peter JK JK!!! LoL! Actually, I was thinking along the lines of either Lily and Remus or Lily and Sirius…I dunno…Oh well you'll find out sooner or later!  
  
3 ya guys!  
  
lala  
  
PS: Thankyou to all my reviewers! I 3 you guys! AND PLEASE read my other story, "torn"…I started it ages ago and just got it out…lol…tell me what ya think…and R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I'm done…byebye! 


	5. So, So Confused...

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry I didn't write! I got lazy lol! I had two HUGE chapters ready, but then I changed this one…sorry its so short. I promise a longer one for next time!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Remus?" questioned James. He could hardly believe what had just happened.  
  
Ok James, cool it. Did I actually almost kiss LILY? Of all people, LILY?   
  
Lily looked at James' face, definitely a Kodak moment.  
  
"Awww, is Jamesie-poo upset?" asked Lily in a baby voice.  
  
"Actually," replied James, his voice just above a husky whisper. Lily suddenly became aware of the fact that she was up against a wall and James was inches away from her. The sun had almost set, and she was alone with her archenemy.  
  
"Actually," continued James, " I'm really not. You see, I could get a number of things from you right now." Lily looked at him in horror. What was he playin' at? James took out his was and mumbled a spell under his breath, and Lily was frozen at the spot.  
  
"James! Let me go right now!" yelled Lily, her eyes full of fear. James' eyes twinkled in amusement at seeing her. Lily just looked at him praying he wouldn't do anything that he'd regret later.  
  
"I don't think so." Said James, his face breaking into a smile at the look of sheer terror on the girl's face.  
  
"Now let me get this straight, you like Remus, huh?" started James, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"Oh my God, you actually think I like Remus don't you? I was just kidding! He's just a friend, who happens to be hot." Said Lily casually.  
  
Remus actually was, how do I say it, GORGEOUS! He had snady brown hair, cute light brown eyes, and an amazing body. Sirius wasn't bad either. He had jet black hair which was always a little long (don't worry, he had a body to die for too! Hehe). James on the other hand, had messy black hair, killer black eyes, and a body that would make you melt. (A/N just one word…wow...)  
  
"You think Remus is hot?" questioned James.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean come on! Every girl in the school finds at least ONE of the marauders hot, if not all three." Said Lily as if it were obvious. James' face suddenly lit up with a sly grin.  
  
"So Lils…What do you think about me?" asked James, who was now standing in front of Lily (she was leaning against the wall) with one arm beside her. Lily suddenly blushed.  
  
"Well, I was starting to think you weren't to bad until you froze me!" said Lily, trying not to laugh. James cracked up.  
  
"I didn't even realize you were still frozen!" he quickly undid the spell and the two, now friends, started to walk back to the tower.  
  
"So Jamsie, are we friends now?" asked Lily shyly.  
  
"What do you think?" asked James, as they stopped in front of the portrait hole.  
  
"That we are…" said Lily unsurely.  
  
"Of course we are." Said James with a smile. He turned and gave the password as the portrait swung open. But before going in, James turned around to Lily and said…  
  
"Ya know, I wouldn't have minded kissing you." And with that he whisked thru the portrait, leaving a very confused Lily behind.  
  
  
  
A/N: Remember to R/R!!! 


	6. Boys will be Boys

A/N: I'm soooo proud of myself! LoL…I actually got up and wrote a chapter! Yay for me! Hehe… Here's the longer chapter some of you requested. Don't forget to r/r!!  
  
3,  
  
lala  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Lily walked through the portrait hole to find Luna, Krissy, Sirius, Remus, and of course James sitting by the fire. As she made her way over to them, she could here the end of what had to be a joke because everyone started laughing. Lily sat down in between Sirius and Remus. Sirius turned to Lily.  
  
"Where have you been, oh fair maiden?" asked Sirius, putting his arm around Lily.  
  
God, how big of a flirt is he? thought Lily amusedly. She smiled and played along.  
  
"Well, dear sir, I was by the lake before one of my many admirers bothered me." Said Lily, she could see Luna looking crossly at her. Lily just smiled at her friend to tell her she was just playing. Luna seemed to get the point because she returned Lily's smile.  
  
Sirius gasped in mock surprise. "Who would bother our dear princess Lily?" Lily smiled and glanced at James, who raised his eyebrows at Lily, daring her to answer.  
  
"Why who else, but our dear, dear friend James?" replied Lily. Everyone looked from Lily to James, all of them thinking the exact same thing…Did she just call him "friend"?  
  
Lily and James both laughed at their friends. James was the first to speak.  
  
"For your information, Lily and I are now friends." Said James matter- of-factly.  
  
"FINALLY!" yelled Remus, sending Krissy and Luna into a fit of giggles.  
  
The friends relaxed and talked for a while, someone here and there excusing themselves saying they were tired and going to bed. Soon, only James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily in the room.  
  
"…and then he turned into a chipmunk!" finished Sirius. He had been telling them of a prank he had pulled in first year.  
  
"So anyway, Sirius do you like Luna?" asked Lily, changing the subject.  
  
"Ummmm…." Said Sirius, who was now sitting on the ground with James, while Remus and Lily shared a couch.  
  
"Ummmm….what?" question Remus.  
  
"Yea!?" added James.  
  
"Well of course I do!" smiled Sirius. Lily's face broke out into a grin.  
  
"Then you HAVE to ask her to the Halloween Ball." Said Lily, who was clapping excitedly.  
  
"Ok, Ok Lil' calm down." Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, its just you two are perfect for each other!" said Lilly dreamily. Remus leaned over to James and whispered:  
  
"Girls." And they both broke into laughter. Lily looked at the two and punched Remus in the arm.  
  
"I heard that Lupin!" she said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Sorry!" said Remus, holding up his hands as a sign of surrender.  
  
"That's better." Said Lily.  
  
"Soooo…we know Sirius is gonna ask Luna, what about everyone else?" said James, lazily playing with a piece of string.  
  
Remus smiled and muttered, "Krissy." Lily, once again, squealed in delight.  
  
"OMG! That is so sweet!" said Lily, hugging Remus.  
  
"Your gonna choke me!" squeaked Remus. Lily let go and said, "Oops..sorry." James and Sirius laughed and Remus turned to James.  
  
"What about you, Prongs? Got your eye on someone?" James glanced to Lily and saw she was blushing slightly.  
  
"Hell yeah" jumped in Sirius. "That hottie, errrr…what's her name? Was it Lily or something like that?" said Sirius, smiling slyly at Lily, who was staring wide-eyed at Sirius.  
  
"Wh..What?" was all she could get out. Remus put his arm around her and answered.  
  
"Yes my dear Lily, you are…what's the word…gorgeous…and James wants nothing more than to snog you right here and now." Stated Remus "seriously" (or what was a good try at being serious). This just cause Lily to turn a brighter shade of red, if that was even possible, and bury her head into a pillow. James glared at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"What the hell are you guys talkin' about?" asked James angrily.  
  
"Come on James, you have to agree the girl is HOT!" said Sirius, still smiling at Lily. Lily groaned into her pillow and murmured something that sounded a lot like yea right.  
  
"Not that you idiot! Since when do I "want to snog" her???" asked James.  
  
"Oh come on Jai, cool it! We can't even joke around?" asked Remus innocently. "Anyways, you have to agree the girl has got a nice…" But he didn't have the chance to finish. Lily shot straight into the air and smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"You know, I'm still here." said Lily, pretending to be mad, getting up to leave.  
  
"Aaawww, come on Lil' we were just kidding." Said Sirius, who got up and stood in front of Lily, so she couldn't leave.  
  
"Yea. It was just a joke, don't be mad." Said Remus smiling. Lily looked from guy to guy and smiled.  
  
"How could I be mad at you guys?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yay! Lily's not mad!" said Sirius doing a little dance around her. Lily laughed hysterically and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Well guys, its been, errr, interesting. But I'm goin' to bed!" said Lily, getting up and walking towards the girls' staircase.  
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Sirius innocently. Lily glared…  
  
"No, you may not, You pervert!" she said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, causing James and Remus to laugh.  
  
"Joking Lils! Night!" yelled Sirius after Lily's retreating figure. Lily smiled to herself.  
  
Boys will be boys 


	7. Lily and James sittin in a tree...

A/N: hi everyone! Whats goin on? New chappie up! Aren't you proud of me??? Hehe….don't forget to review! Aargh…stupid grammar check keeps poppin up…grrrrrr….  
  
3,  
  
lala  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Lily awoke the next morning and smiled to herself. She could already tell today was going to be a great day! The sun was shining and the birds were chirping…yup, nothing could make this day a bad one! Then, as if on cue, Luna came bouncing through the bathroom door singing..you guessed it…I WILL SURVIVE!  
  
"At first I was petrified, I didn't know how I would ever live you by my side…" sang Luna, but didn't get to far, because she was attacked by two pillows.  
  
"Luna! I swear your worse than Sirius sometimes!" yelled Krissy, as she slowly (but surely!) got out of bed. On the other side of the room, Lily was glaring at Luna as she sat on the edge of her bed, trying unsuccessfully to get her slippers on.  
  
"These stupid, stupid slippers!" muttered Lily under her breath, and quickly gave up. Luna made her way over to Lily's bed, closely followed by Krissy, and hopped onto her bed.  
  
"So, Lils…" said Luna and Krissy at the exact same time.  
  
"So…" said Lily imitating her friends.  
  
"What happened between you and James last night? Why are you suddenly friends?" asked Krissy, casually grabbing a hairbrush and pulling it through her hair.  
  
"Yea, did you finally realize your perfect for each other?" said Luna, who now was getting up to find a hair dryer (I don't care if it's a muggle thing! Its my damn story…lol I'm ok! Hehe). Lily glared at Luna…  
  
"No, we just, I guess, got to understanding each other a little better. Anyway, he isn't exactly ugly…" said Lily, quickly cut off by Luna.  
  
"Oh my god! Finally! You like him don't you?" asked Luna, rushing back to Lily's bed.  
  
"Lils that is soooooooooo sweet!" said Krissy and jokingly fainted off of Lily's bed. Lily blushed and quickly ran to the bathroom and locked herself in.  
  
"She definitely likes him!" yelled Luna, loud enough for Lily to hear. Krissy and Luna did a little happy dance and decided to get ready. (A/N: for those readers who are picky about details, Krissy takes showers at night! LoL…)  
  
Meanwhile, Lily smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
This is definitely a good day she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
James woke up to the noise of a shower running. As he slowly made his way out of bed, he saw both Remus and Sirius were already up.  
  
Strange…Sirius up before me? thought James, ruffling his hair and walking into the bathroom. (No you nasty people! This is a DORM bathroom…there is more than one shower…)  
  
Remus was already in there fully dressed, combing his hair. He had just finished spiking his hair when James walked in.  
  
"FINALLY!" said Remus, "We thought you'd never wake up." James looked Remus like he had grown two horns.  
  
"What are you talkin' about?" asked James, brushing his teeth.  
  
"Dude, you have got to be kidding! We tried to wake you up, like, 10 times!" stated Remus, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I was tired!" yelled James defensively at Remus' retreating back. Remus poked his head back in the door and grinned…  
  
"Yea dreamin' of Lils can really wear a guy out." And he quickly ran out of the dorm and down to the common room before James could do anything. James made a mental note to punch Remus next time he saw him. Sirius made his way out of the shower, wearing a towel…(I added that in for all you Sirius lovers out there!)  
  
"Mornin' Jai, finally decided to join us, huh?" said Sirius, exiting into their room, obviously to put some clothes on.  
  
"Mornin' Sirius! I'm soooo glad it's Saturday." Said James, coming back out and pulling on some muggle clothes and throwing his robes on top.  
  
"So, man, what's goin on between you and Evans?" asked Sirius casually, sitting on the bed and pulling some socks on.  
  
"Ummm…nothing?" said James, his voice unsure.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you like her!" said Sirius, pulling the dorm door open.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys! I don't like her!" yelled James, exasperated.  
  
"Yea, and I am hopelessly in love with Professor Dumbledore!" yelled Sirius while walking down the stairs.  
  
James glared at the door that had just closed, and thought,  
  
What the hell is everyone's problem? Just because I happen to think a girl's hot, Wait, hold up! Since when is LILY EVANS hot? he thought, making his way down to the common room. But he knew that he had always had a little crush on a girl named Lily Evans.  
  
James walked into the common room and found Remus and Sirius sitting by the fire, with who else but Luna, Krissy…and Lily. He walked over to them and sat down next to Krissy.  
  
"Aawww…How sweet you guys waited for me!" said James, pretending to be touched.  
  
"Actually, Lily refused to leave without you." Said Luna, who happened to be sitting VERY close to Sirius. Lily stared wide-eyed at her friend.  
  
"Wh..When'd I say that?" stuttered Lily. Luna cracked up.  
  
"You are sooooo in love!" grinned Luna. James smiled at Lily…this could be fun. Lily saw James staring at her, and blushed and looked to the ground. Krissy smiled at her friend's sudden shyness and decided to change the subject.  
  
"What about you Luna? Your practically on top of Sirius!" stated Krissy. Lily shot her a 'thank you' look.  
  
"That could be arranged…" muttered Sirius, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Now it was Luna's turn to blush. She stared at Sirius, who was smiling at her smugly.  
  
"Would you, my dear Luna, be my girlfriend?" asked Sirius, who had dropped to one knee.  
  
Luna smiled and muttered a quick, "Yes." And James and Remus whooped in cat calls, as Sirius and Luna shared a "little" kiss.  
  
"Come on you two, lets get down to breakfast." Said Remus, helping Krissy up and walking with her down to the great hall. Sirius and Luna followed, Sirius' arm wrapped around Luna's waist. James grabbed Lily's hand as she was getting up to leave, and pulled her onto the couch next to him.  
  
"In love???" he asked softly. Lily blushed, yet again, and looked down into her lap.  
  
"You know Luna exaggerates things." Said Lily, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Oh…that's to bad, I was gonna ask you out." Said James, in a voice he hoped she'd believe. Playing with girls was really a lot of fun. (Can you say jerk????) Lily looked up surprised.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't like you…" she quickly said. James smiled Girls are sooooo gullible!.  
  
"So, how about it, you and me, Hogsmeade, today?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Lily, smiling back.  
  
"Great!" said James, getting up and pulling Lily up with him. He lazily swung his arm around her shoulders and they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: Wow…I really made James some sort of a jerk, huh? Oh well…he'll get better! How did you guys like the chapter? I think the story getting kinda boring. What do ya think? I dunno….  
  
3:  
  
lala  
  
PS: r/r!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PPS: Anything in are thoughts! K??? bye! 


	8. Maybe...Maybe Not...

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while….two words…FINALS SUCK!!! LoL enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
James and Lily walked into the Great Hall. They were obviously late, so everyone looked up when they heard the doors open. James, being James, quickly looked around the room and yelled  
  
"What're y'all lookin' at?!" and quickly grabbed Lily's hand and led her to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well, well, well…" said Sirius, as he saw Lily and James approach the table. "You two FINALLY got together, huh?" Lily blushed and James smiled, as he sat down next across from Sirius, pulling Lily along with him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that Padfoot?" said James, pouring himself a glass of juice.  
  
"Dude, why would I have a problem with that when my girlfriend is an absolute HOTTIE!" yelled Sirius. Luna glared at him.  
  
"Is that the only reason you asked me out?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"That and you are the most wonderful person in the whole wide world." Said Sirius, smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"Nice Save, Black." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Sooooo…Remus…Krissy…you two have any plans for today?" asked Lily,  
  
"Yeah, we're spending some time… umm… at the lake!" Remus piped up.  
  
"At the lake or snogging?" muttered Lily to Luna, who both burst out with laughter. Sirius, having heard them, cracked a grin and started chanting…  
  
"KRISSY AND REMUS SITTIN' IN A TREE S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!" Krissy automatically buried her face in her hands and Remus immediately got up and started chasing Sirius around the hall. [Sirius of course shrieking like a girl.] Luna shook her head and looked around at her friends.  
  
"Do guys EVER grow up?" she asked rhetorically. James lazily swung an arm around Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Kriss', your out of luck. HAHAHAHAHA!" he sang. Krissy smiled and chose not to answer that, but Lily did and playfully slapped his arm off of her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm…maybe I shouldn't go out with him, huh, girls?" she asked, laughter twinkling in her eyes. James suddenly became VERY worried But..But..Wait a sec…is she serious? I can't be dumped by EVANS! he thought to himself, It may happen, ya know…James, stop having a conversation with yourself! But it's fun! Oh god…sometimes I scare myself! This continued on for a few seconds, before James realized that the girls were staring at him. He put on a charming grin and decided to play along with Lily. Besides, how could he miss out on playing with a girl's mind? Even if she was hot…  
  
"Well then, I'm sure I could find some Hufflepuff to be my girlfriend…" he trailed off and lazily glanced around the Great Hall, his eyes resting on the Hufflepuff table, "Aari Johnson isn't lookin' too bad…" Lily's eyes grew large with fury. The jerk! How could a guy be so damn insensitive?  
  
"Well Potter, if you really feel that way, consider yourself dumped!" yelled Lily and stormed out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus, who had heard everything, sat back down in their seats.  
  
"What'd I do? I was just joking!" said a bewildered James.  
  
"Don't worry about it Prongs, she's probably just PMSing." Said Sirius, while munching on some toast. Obviously, with two girls at the table, Sirius was immediately covered in pumpkin juice.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! I can't believe you! Can't you at least ACT like you 16?" asked Luna, who, just like Lily, stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Men…" muttered Krissy and followed her friend.  
  
"Girls…" said the three guys at the same time, and of course cracked up. They decided to let the girls cool down and then talk to them, all of them except for James that is. He didn't even like Lily [or did he?], so he went to talk to Aari Johnson.  
  
  
  
Lily stormed into her room and collapsed onto the bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest while staring at the ceiling.  
  
I can't believe him! How did I ever like him? How did I ever fuckin' like him? The guys can't even take a joke! I seriously fell for him! I would've been better of dating a bloody Slytherin! But he's just so cute! And sweet, and charming, and…. Lily screamed and buried her face into the pillow. Why did a good thing always seem to go wrong? When she finally got a decent…ok near decent…boyfriend, he had to go off and turn into a GUY!  
  
Luna and Krissy chose that moment to walk into the room, both of them just as mad as Lily.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually dating him!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"I can't believe it either!" said Krissy, "No offense…"  
  
"None taken."  
  
"But what can we do?"  
  
"Nothin' at all!" said Luna, dragging Lily to her feet. "Except make them jealous." Lily and Krissy's faces lit up with identical evil grins.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short! I promise the next one will be longer. It's just that I have no idea where this story's going! So that's it 4 now!  
  
3,  
  
lala  
  
PS: r/r!!!! 


	9. Revend is so SWEET!

Chapter 9:  
  
Sirius and Remus came thru the portrait hole into the common room about an hour after the "incident". James had, not surprisingly, headed off to Hogsmeade with Aari a little earlier. In his words, "he didn't need Lily". So Sirius and Remus had left that subject alone. Currently, they were looking for the three girls who had stormed out of the Great Hall this morning.  
  
"Remus, do you think they're still mad at us?" asked Sirius, running a hand thru his hair.  
  
"Either that, or they're plotting revenge." Answered Remus, dropping onto a couch.  
  
"You're probably…" but he never finished. Down came the three girls, looking, to a sixteen-year-old guy, irresistible. Lily wore a skyblue halter, a denim skirt, and white high-heeled sandals. Luna was wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a white tank top with "Angel" written across it in dark blue. Krissy, who refused to look at Remus, was wearing a black baby-tee and shorts. (Ok, ok, their not the most revealing outfits in the world…but these girls are NOT sluts…^_^) The girls walked in the direction of the two friends, but brushed passed them to three seventh years by the names of Tom, Max, and Kyle.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Lily sweetly, walking up to Max and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey baby." Said Max to Lily and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You girls ready to go?" asked Tom, grabbing a hold of Luna and pulling her down on the couch beside him.  
  
"Yup!" answered Krissy, as she smiled at Kyle.  
  
"K' then, lets rock and roll!" He answered and the six exited the common room.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" asked a startled Sirius, who was staring at the swinging portrait hole, where his ex girlfriend had just disappeared through.  
  
"I have no freekin' clue." Answered Remus. The two guys leapt up out of their chairs and head for Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, James and Aari were sitting in a quiet little corner in the Three Broomsticks. Aari smiled flirtatiously at James and batted her eyelashes. James inwardly groaned and gave her one his famous smiles.  
  
"So Aari…" said James, scooting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"So James…" she replied and started giggling like mad.  
  
UUGH! thought James, How did I get stuck with this loser? He glanced around the room and his eyes fell onto the entrance. Maybe Sirius and Remus will show up… but his thoughts were interrupted as Lily walked thru the door. James smiled at her (maybe he's starting to like her…huh, huh, huh??), but, right behind her followed the seventh year, Max. Luna and Tom had gone off to wander the streets, while Krissy and Kyle had wondered into Honeydukes.  
  
Lily glanced around the room, praying that James was in here. She spotted him looking right at her, or well past her at Max. Let's just say, if looks could kill… Lily quickly grabbed Max's hand and lead him to a booth in the corner across from James and Aari. Speaking of Aari, she was still giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"So Lils, what'll you have?" asked Max. Lily smiled at him and replied…  
  
"The norm, Max, a butterbear would be great!" Max smiled at his date and went to get their drinks. James excused himself and went over to Lily's booth.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." He said, his voice sweet, but his eyes ready to kill.  
  
"Same to you, Jai." Said Lily and smiled pleasantly at her ex.  
  
"Cut the crap Evans! What're you doin' with that piece of trash when you have a boyfriend!" roared James, causing Aari to look at them questioningly.  
  
"Why James, I thought 'Aari Johnson wasn't looking to bad'!" said Lily, keeping her voice low, but glaring dangerously at James. "And now if you would so kindly move your ass, I'm on a date!" James cussed under his breath and made his way over to his booth. Max passed him on his way back from getting their drinks.  
  
"Lils, was the jerk bugging you?" he asked, handing her her drink.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle, some people JUST NEED TO GROW UP!" she shouted the last part, making sure James could hear her. Max smiled knowingly and slid onto the seat (in a booth) next to her. They made small talk and sipped their butterbears, while a not-very-happy James was staring right at them. Aari had decided to go "powder her nose" and had been gone for almost fifteen minutes. (A/N: to those who don't get it…she's ditched our poor little Jamsie-Pooh)  
  
The bartender switched on some muggle music and several couples from Hogwarts had gotten up and were dancing.  
  
"Wanna dance?" whispered Max into Lily's ear. She giggled and muttered a quick "yes" and the two head over to the dance floor.  
  
Max put his hands around Lily's waist and the two started dancing to "Hot in Here". (A/N: I know the song's new and all…but it goes so well with the story!) James was absolutely fuming. It's one thing to dance with a guy, but to dance to such a…a suggestive song, and right in front of me! he thought angrily and got up off the table and head for where Max and Lily were dancing. Lily saw him coming and smiled at Max.  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" she muttered to him. He smiled, and pulled Lily closer. James walked up behind Max, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"May I, er..cut in?" he hissed. Maz smiled and looked at Lily.  
  
"Sure, why not?" and he made his way over to the bar, but not before sending a thumbs up and wink over Lily's way.  
  
Lily glared at James, but kept moving to the music. James smirked, mostly to himself, and put one arm around her waist and started to dance.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like someone got jealous." Said Lily, looking James straight in the eye. "What happened to your dear Aari?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"She got a clue. And, what if I was jealous? No one's allowed to dance with my girl, but me." Said James and thought to himself, Why have I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are? Lily smiled at James, but then turned serious.  
  
"Since when am I 'your girl'? You weren't exactly acting like I was your girlfriend this morning!" she said angrily.  
  
"Come on Lils, forget about it." James answered calmly.  
  
"FORGET ABOUT IT!?" screamed Lily, "So your gonna go around flirting with every girl you can, and expect me to be your girlfriend!" James just looked at her, and held her tighter.  
  
"Lily, don't make a scene. Everyone's starin'." Whispered James, so no one would hear.  
  
"James, let go of me right now!" said Lily, not lowering her voice one bit.  
  
"So you can go back to your precious Max?" said James, starting to get mad.  
  
"Yes! He is my DATE!" Lily pushed away from James and stalked over to Max.  
  
James stared after the red haired girl, and thought to himself…  
  
Damn James, your losin' your touch. But, she does look cute when she's mad…wait a sec, am I actually startin' to LIKE Lily?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo proud of myself! I ACTUALLY wrote another chapter in a day! Yay! Go me..its my birthday…lol! THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Here's a couple personal thankies for the people who review on chappie 8:  
  
siri's girl: yay! I'm soooo happy you like the "towel thing"!!! lol! Thanx for the  
  
review!…3…  
  
Starblaze: Kirti, Kirti, Kirti…I miss you sooooooooooo much! LoL! How can you survive without me???? HeHe…3…SUPRIA!!!  
  
Eveline: You would be surprised with the conversations people have in their heads…sometimes its disturbing…LOL…3…  
  
Adriana: GIRLS KICK ASS!!!! LoL…that's definitely true! This story is far from over! So enjoy!!…3…  
  
Dandylion345: As the say…revenge is sweet!!!…lol…and guess what…Krissy and Luna are still gonna have their fun!!…3…  
  
A/N: Thanx for ne1 else who reviews!!! I hope you liked the chapter and another will be up as soon as I get off the couch and write it!…3… 


End file.
